powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh
Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh (侍合体シンケンオー, Samurai Gattai Shinken'ō) is formed when the Shinkengers write the kanji for "unite" (合 ,gō) to make their Origami to combine. It is armed with the Daishinken (ダイシンケン, Great Divine Sword) and a giant Secret Disk that doubles as the Secret Shield (秘伝シールド, Hiden Shīrudo). The ShishiOriGami head on its body can breathe fire in the Lion's Blaze Roar (獅子火炎哮 ,Shishi Kaen Kō) attack, takes to the air with the Dragon Rising Leg (龍昇脚 ,Ryū Nobori Kyaku), and separate from the KameOriGami to execute the Turtle Heavenly Fist (亀天空拳 ,Kame Tenkūken). Both of Shinken-Oh's arms can also fold back up to unleash a beam attack. Its finishing attack is the Daishinken Samurai Slash (ダイシンケン侍斬り, Daishinken Samurai Giri). It can combine the four support Origami by performing Samurai Armaments (侍武装 ,Samurai Busō). Its name in Japanese means "Divine Sword King". Transformation Sequence The transformation sequence begins with ShinkenRed writing the kanji and shouting out, "Samurai Gattai!(Samurai Combination).The Shishi Origami becomes the head and the body, the Saru Origami and the Kame Origami became the arms, and the Ryuu Origami and the Kuma Origami became the legs and the helmet. The arms and legs join together with the body and the helmet is put on to complete the transformation. Kabuto Shinken-Oh Combining with the KabutoOriGami when the Kabuto Disc is activated by Shinken Red, ShinkenOh becomes Kabuto Shinken-Oh. In this form, Kabuto Shinken-Oh is able to unleash a torrent of firepower in its Kabutohou or Beetle Cannon attack. Kabuto Shinken-Oh's final attack is the Kabuto Daikaitenhōu or Beetle Great Revolving Cannon, spinning its helmet to make a fireball & launch at the enemy. Kajiki Shinken-Oh Combining with the KajikiOriGami when the Kajiki Disc is activated, ShinkenOh becomes Kajiki Shinken-Oh (カジキシンケンオー ,Kajiki Shinken'ō). In this form, Kajiki Shinken-Oh is able to convert his Daishinken to Naginata Modo or attach the Daishinken to the top of its helmet to execute the Kajiki Ittō Ryōdan or Marlin Single Blow. Tora Shinken-Oh Combining with the ToraOriGami when the Tora Disc is activated by ShinkenRed, Shinken-Oh becomes Tora Shinken-Oh. Tora Shinken-Oh's final attack is the Tora Doriru Totsugeki or Tiger Drill Charge, charging through the opponent with all four drills spinning. Ika Shinken-Oh Combining with IkaOriGami when the Ika Disc is activated by ShinkenGold, ShinkenOh becomes Ika Shinken-Oh. It's attacks include the rapid-fast Ika Yaribusuma or Squid Sabre Thrust and Ika Reitō or Cold Gas Freezing. Ika Shinken-Oh's final attack is Yariika Issen or Squid Sabre Flash, charging the sword with lightning to execute the deathblow. Kyoryu Shinken-Oh Combining with the KyoryuOriGami when the Kyoryu Disc is activated by Hyper ShinkenRed, ShinkenOh becomes Kyoryu Shinken-Oh, using the Kyoryuto or Dinosaur Katana as a weapon. Kyoryu Shinken-Oh's final attack is the Tenchi Issen or Heaven & Earth Flash. Gallery Image:Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh.jpg|Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh Image:Shinken Kabuto Shinkenoh.jpg|Samurai Armament Kabuto ShinkenOh Image:Shinken Kajiki Shinkenoh.jpg|Samurai Armament Kajiki ShinkenOh Image:ToraShinkenOh.jpg|Samurai Armament Tora ShinkenOh Image:Shinken Ika Shinkenoh.jpg|Samurai Armament Ika ShinkenOh Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Megazords